


Это было ахуительное святотатство, падре

by Stiffler_Mom



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiffler_Mom/pseuds/Stiffler_Mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анвильский священник готов на все ради своей паствы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это было ахуительное святотатство, падре

— Отец наш всемогущий, услышь меня, — Джесси Кастер стоит на коленях у церковного алтаря, зажмурив глаза. От выпитого все вокруг плывет, но он упорно держится прямо. — Боже, дай мне хоть какой-то знак, прошу…

Он выжидает. Не смеет разлепить веки в надежде почувствовать что-то, ощутить присутствие божественного. Разумеется, ничего не происходит. Кастер распахивает глаза и вскакивает на ноги с громким: «Блядство!». Эхо стремительно разносится по церквушке, еще секунд пять повторяя проповедную брань. Чего он вообще ожидал? Что сам боженька спустится к нему на пару-тройку стаканов виски и косяк? Пиздец, — думает Джесси, с силой пиная ближайшую скамью.

Быть проповедником — не его мечта. Возвращение в сраный родной Анвиль — дважды не его мечта. Но он здесь, чертовых полгода здесь, ведет свои проповеди, пытаясь донести до жителей техасского захолустья хоть какую-то веру. Люди тут злые и, честно признать, безмозглые. Что в сочетании оборачивается полным пиздецом. Джесси хочет быть для них лестницей из этой кучи дерьма; тем, кому они смогут доверять. Он отчаянно желает исполнить волю отца — вести людей к богу. Но что делать, когда эти самые люди ничего не хотят?

— Если ты не можешь мне помочь, — кричит в потолок Кастер, делая большой глоток из литровой бутылки. Янтарная жидкость поблескивает на донышке при свете луны. — Значит, я обращусь к дьяволу! Продам свою ебаную душу! Тебе понятно?!

Обессилено оседая на пол, Джесси отключается.

#

Просыпается Джесси от странного шума: какое-то поскрипывание ржавого железа и рев старого мотора то ли машины, то ли чертовой лодки доносится снаружи. Он ни хрена не понимает, пытаясь проморгаться — в церкви все так же темно. Чуть привстав на локтях, Кастер бездумно пялится на дверь в ожидании.

Через какое-то время все стихает. За мозаичными витражами виднеется полная луна, а значит, проспал Джесси пару часов от силы. А потом дверь просто распахивается и в нее не влетает божественная сила, нет, даже дьявола не видать — вместо этого вальяжно шагает высокий парень в клетчатой рубахе и с истлевшей сигаретой во рту.

— Приветик, падре, — говорит он, приближаясь. Пробегается взглядом по церкви, чуть задержав его на бутылках в углу и полной пепельнице. — У тебя тут уютно, ниче не скажешь.

Кастер немного в ахуе. Какой-то чувак заявился ночью к нему в обитель божью, стоит над ним (а он все еще лежит на полу!), и предъявляет за беспорядок? Надо же. Прокашлявшись, отвечает:

— Мы закрыты.

Голос звучит хрипло. Ему срочно нужно выпить воды. Или виски.

— Да ла-а-адо, — тянет тот насмешливо, — а если я хочу исповедаться, отче? Неужели твой приют закрыт для одинокого грешника?

С полупьяной и полупохмельной головой информация воспринимается с трудом. Джесси встает и грузно падает на близстоящую скамью, потирая лицо руками. Сейчас он определенно не в форме для исповеди.

— Слушай, я не знаю, кто ты и что забыл в такой глуши ночью, но приходи утром, — говорит медленно, не отрывая ладоней от слипшихся глаз. — Я не особо готов тебя выслушать в таком состоянии.

Незнакомец лукаво улыбается, хватая с лавки недопитую бутылку, и как следует прикладывается к ней, допивая окончательно. Потом лениво отбрасывает пустую тару через плечо. Стекло пронзительно звенит, отлетая от пошарканной стены.

— Шутка, проповедник, — говорит он, все так же хитро приподнимая уголки губ. — Шучу я, ага. Я тут по зову типа. На работе, знаешь ли.

Кастер непонимающе щурится. Либо у него проблемы с юмором, либо происходит какая-то чертовщина. Через минуту тишины и переглядок, парень закатывает глаза:

— Я, — произносит он, тыкая себе в грудь указательным пальцем, — Кэссиди. Дилер душ, если угодно.

Вновь повисает оглушающая тишина. Джесси слышит, как учащается собственное сердцебиение. Совпадений таких не бывает. Вставая, он подходит ближе к этому названому дилеру, внимательно рассматривая: порванная майка под рубашкой, легкая щетина на щеках, взъерошенные волосы — и вот так выглядят посланцы из ада? Больше на нарика похож. Кэссиди выжидающе смотрит.

— Допустим, — недоверчиво мямлит Кастер, — ты пришел за моей душой. Из ада. Ты демон?

Новый знакомый заливается искренним хохотом, даже потирает уголки глаз, смахивая мифические слезы.

— Господи, блядь, боже, отче! — восторженно кричит он, размахивая руками. — Ты самый отмороженный проповедник! Никакой я к чертям не демон — я вампир. Ирландский, между прочим.

Джесси отшатывается, недоверчиво склонив голову к плечу. Ладно, вампир так вампир.

— Слушай, — продолжает Кэссиди, — давай-ка быстрее сделку заключать. Че хочешь-то? Телки, тачки, кокос?

— Хочу уметь внушать, — звучит резкий ответ. — Сказал: «Верь в Бога», — и все сразу уверовали.

Кэссиди чешет подбородок, думая о чем-то своем, а потом кивает:

— Это можно, падре. Вообще легко. Только есть одна загвоздка — ты недостаточно грешен.

Кастер не удерживается от истерического смеха. Недостаточно грешен? Точно? Они сейчас про него вообще говорят?

— Кэсс, — начинает он, задыхаясь. — В вашей адской канцелярии верное досье? Я убивал людей — раз. Я алкоголик и любитель наркотиков — два. Я пастор, который богохульствует на своих же проповедях — три. Грехов достаточно?

— Для попадания в ад — безусловно, — улыбка не сходит с вампирского лица. — Для продажи души вовсе нет. Понимаешь, душа — это такая странная материя, которая вроде бы как самая неприкосновенная в бытие и небытие, сечешь? То есть самостоятельно проебать жизнь и отправить свою душу в ад ты можешь, но продать в праве лишь тот, кто так неебически нагрешил, что твои эти сопли вообще в сравнение не идут. Таков папашин замысел.

Больше Джесси не смеется. Это что он должен сделать в таком случае? Как должен согрешить? Этот же вопрос он произносит вслух.

— Ну, не знаю, отсос вампиру точно считается супер-грехом. Хотя-я-я, нет, мало. Секс считается, думаю, — тараторит Кэссиди, не замечая распахнутых все шире и шире глаз проповедника. — Шучу-шучу. Я не думаю. Я знаю точно.

И что в такой ситуации делать? Джесси в ужасе пялится то в лицо кровососу, то по сторонам, не зная, куда себя деть. Идея уже не кажется ему такой уж заманчивой. С другой стороны, все эти люди, потерянная паства, как он может теперь оставить их? Как может забыть свой долг? Обещание. Отец говорил, Кастеры не плачут. Так вот Кастеры еще и не сдаются.

— Согласен.

#

Кэссиди совсем не нежно нагибает обнаженного проповедника на скамью. Дерево неприятно натирает колени, но это мелочи, в сравнении с ладонями, изучающими каждый миллиметр подрагивающего тела. Кажется, воздух потяжелел, давит на голову и плечи; заставляет склоняться все ниже, ниже. Джесси всхлипывает, почувствовав в себе чужой палец. Горячее дыхание опаляет затылок, заставляя волоски на всем теле вставать дыбом. Все это очень, очень и очень постыдно. Вот так выглядит грехопадение.

— Знаешь, отче, — куда-то в макушку шепчет вампир, продолжая свои манипуляции рукой в более активном темпе. — У меня ведь никогда еще со святошей не было.

Звучит это не очень возбуждающе. Да что там — Кастер вообще не возбужден; ему пиздец как страшно. Он сильнее стискивает спинку скамьи, в которую вцепился как утопающий во всемирный потоп. Кэссиди сплевывает; вязкая слюна катится по пояснице, неминуемо достигая цели. Пальцев внутри больше. Джесси дрожит, закусив губу.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу это, — говорит Кэсс, тыкаясь на пробу в растянутую дырку, — но спасибо, господи!

Проникновение выходит резким, болезненным. Вампир замирает, давая привыкнуть. Находит рукой вялый член Кастера, принимаясь ритмично наминать чуть скользкую плоть. А потом двигается. Покачивается в такт своей руке, прикусывает падре загривок, влажно зализывая безвредные следы от зубов. Джесси жмурится, но нет, вовсе не от боли. У Джесси стоит, да так, что можно одним шлепком члена снести к хуям ветхую церковь. Он стонет, тихо-тихо, стараясь не выдать себя; не показать, что ему хорошо с дьявольским отродьем.

— Святой отец, ты как? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Кэссиди, все сильнее разгоняясь. Звук шлепков кожи о кожу звонко отлетает от стен. — Ох, отче, как же я согрешил.

— Заткнись нахуй! — выплевывает Кастер на выдохе. Получается ну совсем не возмущенно.

— Молчи и еби, — посмеивается тот, вгоняя под чуть измененным углом. Джесси не сдерживает громкого стона. — Понял.

Пот стекает по коже мелкими частыми каплями, просачивается в уголки приоткрытых губ Кастера. Ему хорошо. Ему просто охренеть как хорошо. В какой-то момент он понимает, что практически орет; не может контролировать звуки, что вырываются из горла при каждом попадании по простате. Хочется просить остановиться, и в то же время умолять не прекращать никогда. Кэссиди порыкивает в самое ухо, пытается быть еще глубже, пальцами оттягивая ягодицу в сторону. Джесси чувствует, как сзади напрягается тело, как сильно рука на члене начинает сжиматься; он хочет что-то сказать, предупредить, но не успевает. Кончает оглушительно, долго выплескиваясь в чужой кулак. Сжимает Кэссиди внутри, слегка подаваясь назад, пока не слышит протяжный стон.

— Бля-я-я, — тянет вампир, отстраняясь с влажным шлепком. — Это было ахуительное святотатство, падре.

Он лениво одевается, уже прикурив очередную сигарету; Джесси быстро натянул штаны и сидит, выжидающе поглядывая. Через минуту и целую сигарету не выдерживает, задавая заветный вопрос:

— Так что там с душой и моей силой?

— А что с ними? — невозмутимо спрашивает Кэссиди, выпуская облако дыма к потолку. — Заставь меня сказать что-нибудь.

Кастер удивленно вскидывает брови, придумывая.

— _Расскажи свой секрет_ , — голос звучит иначе, проникновенно и громко.

— Я люблю Джастина Бибера, — буднично отвечает тот. — Блядство!

Джесси тихонько посмеивается, довольный приобретением. Но в то же время в груди что-то покалывает, неприятное чувство. Одиночество напоминает о себе не вовремя.

— Ладно-ладно, засранец, — бурчит Кэссиди, направляясь к двери. — Все было классно и все такое, но мне пора. Ты жутко горячий отче и бла-бла, но скоро рассвет, так что адье!

И действительно, за окнами начинают розоветь предрассветные облака. Джесси прикуривает новый косяк, смотря на удаляющуюся спину. И думает, что запомнит этот день навсегда. А может и не только…

— _Кэсс. Вернись._


End file.
